


Puppy Love

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine find a puppy in a rainstorm and rescue her. It only gets cuter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“God, this weather _sucks,_ ” Kurt said as he and Blaine trudged home from classes. It was a late February day where the weather couldn’t decide if it wanted to snow or rain, so it was doing both, and of course the subway just had to flood because of it.

“I don’t think I’m going to be dry ever again,” Blaine agreed, tucking his head farther into the collar of his coat for a moment before quickly pulling it out and cocking his head a bit. “Wait, do you hear that?”

“The sound of my boots getting ruined from the splashes of passing cars and all this road salt?” Kurt said. “Yeah, I definitely hear that.”

“No, Kurt, I swear- hold on,” Blaine said, stopping dead. The pedestrians behind them cursed as they passed them, and Kurt huddled closer to Blaine so they’d take up less space on the somewhat crowded street. “I hear whimpering or something.”

Kurt listened for a second. “I don’t- wait, maybe I hear something. Is it coming from that alley over there?” Kurt pointed up and off to his left a little, where there was a soaking wet heap of cardboard blocking the entrance to an alleyway. The boys walked over to investigate.

“Oh my God!” Blaine burst out as they got closer, beating Kurt to the punch as usual. The heap of cardboard Kurt had seen turned out to be a deformed box, and inside of it there was a tiny lump of dark brown, matted fur that was letting out a constant, high-pitched whine. “Who would do something like this?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with big, tear-filled hazel eyes.

“Forget about that, Blaine, we have to save this puppy!” Kurt nearly shouted. He wasn’t huge on pets, but he wasn’t just going to let this poor little dog die alone in the streets. He pulled his light purple scarf from around his neck and handed it off to Blaine, who was crouching next to the box. Blaine gently swaddled the dog in Kurt’s scarf and stood up again, cradling the bundle near his heart.

“She’s so cold, Kurt,” he said, stroking over the puppy’s head lightly.

“C’mon, we’re like two blocks from home,” Kurt said, already walking again. “Let’s get inside and try to find a vet somewhere.” The two boys nearly ran back to the loft, fear for this dog clouding any thoughts of how crappy they found the weather.  
_____________________________

A week later, Kurt and Blaine were anxiously pacing around the living room of the loft, much to Santana’s chagrin.

“Oh my God, baby gays, you two are going to wear a hole in the damn floor,” she said from her spot on the couch, groaning. “If this is how you’re worrying over a damn puppy dog, I dread to think how you’ll handle having an actual child.”

Before Kurt could angrily retort, his cell phone started vibrating in his hand. He almost dropped it in shock before he got the call answered.

“Hello?” he said, halting his movement.

“Yes, is this Mr. Kurt Hummel?” a female voice asked over the line.

“Yes, this is he. Is the dog we found okay?” he asked in a rush, too nervous for any more formalities.

“She is one hundred percent fine, Mr. Hummel,” the voice answered him kindly. “You can come pick her up any time you’d like.”

“Oh my God, thank you, we’ll be there right away! Bye!” Kurt said. “She’s fine!” he squealed to Blaine, who looked like he was about to pounce on Kurt for the news.

“That’s fantastic, Kurt!” Blaine squealed back, bouncing up and down in his happiness. “When can we go get her back?”

“The receptionist said any time, so let’s go now!” Kurt answered, too impatient to wait any longer. He and Blaine had decided as they’d taken the dog in for care that they’d adopt her if she lived, seeing as obviously no one else could be trusted to love the little ball of fluff.

“Way ahead of you,” Blaine said, shrugging into his coat. “C’mon c’mon c’mon!” Kurt threw himself into his own jacket and they burst out the door, Santana’s deep sigh of exasperation following them down the stairwell.  
________________________________

Two weeks after that, Kurt and Blaine had slowly become used to being dog daddies. Little Lily, who they’d been told was a Pomeranian, was wrapping everyone in the loft around her little paws. She was also taking surprisingly well to paper training, much to their relief. (Kurt loved their little girl, but he’d been harboring some fears over his shoe collection.)

Excited barking filled the loft as Kurt slid the door open one afternoon as he got home from work. “Hey, baby girl, I missed you too!” he cooed to the dog, pulling his work shoes off quickly before kneeling down to scratch Lily behind the ears. “Who’s a good girl?” he crooned as she yapped happily.

“I think you’re happier to see our dog than you are to see me, baby,” Blaine joked, walking out of their bedroom. “I’m hurt.”

Kurt laughed and stood up to walk over to Blaine and kiss his melodramatic pout away. “I’m happy to see you too, B. It’s not my fault you don’t run over to the door and greet me every time I come home.”

“I could make that happen,” Blaine said with a wink.

“Please don’t,” Kurt responded, laughing more.

“Spoilsport.” Blaine stuck out his tongue childishly for a moment. “Next you’ll be telling me you don’t like our impromptu ‘We Have The House To Ourselves’ dance parties.”

“I’m rational, Blaine, not _cruel,_ ” Kurt said, shucking his coat off and hanging it up. “Speaking of, can we have one? I need to get my mojo back after my killer shift at work today.”

“Do you even have to ask?” Blaine said. He walked over to the living room iPod dock and set his iPod to shuffle, grinning as familiar chords began to play.

“Of course,” Kurt teased. “Of all the songs in the world, this one comes up on your iPod first.”

“Shhhh, just dance,” Blaine said, singing along.

_Let’s go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever_

Kurt joined in on the chorus, and the boys began to dance goofily around the loft, Blaine shaking his butt and Kurt doing his signature shoulder shimmy until an unexpected noise interrupted them. They stopped momentarily to stare down at their dog, who was howling along to the music and wagging her tail against the ground blissfully.

“Is Lily…?” Blaine trailed off, staring at Kurt with awestruck eyes.

“Our dog is singing along to Katy Perry,” Kurt agreed, staring back at Blaine. “Oh my God, we have the weirdest dog of all time.”

“Who’s a good girl?” Blaine asked on a croon, walking over to Lily and picking her up for a snuggle. “Good dog, singing along to your daddy’s favorite artist. You’re getting a treat for that.”

Kurt facepalmed so hard he thought he might bruise, but he didn’t stop Blaine from rewarding Lily, either.


End file.
